True Darkness (REUPLOAD)
by TDagain
Summary: [REUPLOADED AND MORE CHAPTERS ADDED]I've found most of the overlord stories here to be not very evil. So I've made it my mission to make what is probably the most evil version of the overlord world. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**True darkness**

 **LONG STORY SHORT I LOST THE DETAILS FOR THE OTHER ACCOUNT AND SO UPLOADED IT HERE**

Summary: I've found most of the overlord stories here to be not very evil. So I've made it my mission to make what is probably the most evil version of the overlord world. RATED M FOR A REASON

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED. THIS WILL CONTAIN/MENTION RAPE, MURDER, INCEST, SLAVERY AND SEX. DO NOT SAY YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WARNED

Characters may be a bit OOC. The story will mostly revolve around new characters with the originals being part of it to a lesser extent.

Prologue

"This better work", said the woman in the blood red cloak as she walked through the thick forest in the dead on night.

"You must have faith Miss Velvet", said her winged companion, "the blood moon will be at its closest point to earth soon. Then all will be fine".

"I hope your right", said Velvet solemnly. She looked up into the night sky. The red moons light illuminated her old yet beautiful face. She pulled her hood down and stared off into the distance.

"You succubae sure know how to plan a ritual" she commented as she finally saw their destination before her. A great wooden altar taller than the trees and wider than most buildings stood in a clearing surrounded by tall obsidian stones just shorter than the altar. A set of stone stairs led from the ground to the very centre of the altar where a set of 4 torches burned in a square.

"Of course, the succubae were given this holy duty by the creator herself" said the demon licking her fangs in anticipation. Velvet raised an eyebrow with curiosity as to how a ritual this demonic could be considered holy by anyone.

As they reached the clearing Velvet saw the obsidian stones she assumed to be smooth were in fact covered with a plethora of engravings and symbols carved to extraordinary detail.

"You took your time", said an obviously peeved voice from the top of the altar's stone steps.

"Why sis you haven't changed a bit", Velvet said knowing Rose hated being addressed that way. "I'm sorry were late, we'll just have to skip the tea and biscuits and catch up some other time".

Rose smirked as she descended the steps. Her elaborate robes flowing as she went. She stared at the pair at the bottom of the stairs. Her sister's companion stood barefoot on the grass in her black and red corset.

Rose could see why Velvet loved succubae with their flawless skin of any colour and measurements that would make anyone's fantasy a reality. Rose had never been tempted to "enjoy" one as her sister put it. Velvet however….

"Enough!" Rose thought internally. Bringing herself back to the matter at hand.

"Go get the others", she ordered the succubus. The succubus for her part did not even hesitate to follow the order walking off at a brisk pace round the corner of the altar.

There was a pregnant silence as the now alone sisters stared at each other.

Velvet went a fraction of a second first hugging her sister and holding her close.

"I hope this works", Velvet whispered.

"It will", replied Rose her determination as strong as ever, "and there is no need for you to worry. I'll be doing most of the work".

"Today, but from then on its pure madness for me".

They heard the rustle of the rest of their party and quickly seperated.

4 women and a minion came round the corner. The group was odd to say the least.

The minion was called gnarl. The ancient minion looked exhausted. His hunch was even more pronounced and his trademark shuffling was even slower than normal.

But it was the women of the group that made it particularly odd. One was a succubus of pale skin and sharp fangs. Another was a fairy queen that projected evil with the grace of a monarch. The humans of the group were the most "normal". With one being a red haired huntress and the other tied up and gagged.

They tossed the tied woman to the ground at the bottom of the stairs with a thud and a squeal from their captive.

"Shut up Juno", said the huntress kicking the damsel as they all gathered round the captive.

"If you're quite done Kelda", said the evil fairy venomously, "there is the small matter of saving the world".

"Precisely Miss Fey", gnarl said as he hobbled up the stone steps to the eye line of the group.

"As you are all no doubt aware after the fall of your respective lover, son and nephew the creator in all her hormonal brilliance…" he paused realising he was surrounded by woman all of whom would take great delight in hurting him, "ahem… To cut a long story short - the world has been reshaped into one great continent, the minions have scattered and a new empire has risen from the south. This altar now stands at the centre of the new world. And from here we shall bring about a new age of the overlord." There was an awkward silence as gnarl was expecting shocked gasps.

"We are all well aware of that gnarl" Rose said, her frustration clearer and clearer, "tell them what they are all doing and what will happen afterwards. And be quick".

Gnarl, annoyed he couldn't be as dramatic as he wanted, continued, "Miss Juno you are going to be up on top of the stone square on the altar along with Miss Fey, Velvet, Kelda and Rose. From there please follow Miss Rose's instructions. Miss Harriet," he said pointing a withered hand to the succubus, "if you could summon your coven to fly around the altar at speed while projecting your power onto it and chanting the sacred words." The succubus walked a few steps off the clearing and then flew off.

"Up on the altar you will each have your part to play. Which I'm afraid for you miss Juno means dying," Gnarl taunted as tears rolled down Juno's face.

"Don't cry Juno," Kelda said, "it's the most selfless thing you've ever done".

"Returning to the matter at hand. Once it is complete a lot will change. The few minions I remain control of have gone into hibernation and will return once we know it has been successful. Which I'm afraid may be 20 years from now. However it's the other minion's I'm worried about. The tower heart has since lost most of its power and so have the minions lost most of their energy. The brown hive is the only one in our possession and as you will soon see it is at the base of the altar. The rest I'm afraid I do not know as they were taken away in a panic when the heart lost power. However once this is complete they will mutate and change. As too will the minions. The only ones who will remain are the ones I have put into hibernation and me of course. So all minions even the browns that disserted, will be changed beyond all recognition".

As they each wondered what that could be they heard the flapping of hundreds of wings as the succubae arrived.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rose ordered in a manner that would make a giant shrink. They all stopped in near unison.

"Shall we begin? Velvet, I assume you wore something suitable". Everyone stared at Velvet expectantly.

"Oh yes sis. I think you'll enjoy this", she took off her cloak and let it drop to the ground revealing her not-bad-for-creator-knows-how-old-she-is body in a loose fitting toga of the same style as Juno used to wear. "I thought, hell, she's not going to where it".

They all sniggered at that. They had all spent too long with the overlord for any pity or mercy to be shown now.

They walked up the stairs too focused to be nervous. At the top there were markings etched into the stone surrounding a raised stone slab and as Velvet looked around she noticed there were markings all over the clearing.

"So that's why they didn't fly closer" Velvet thought as the others chained Juno to the slab facing up.

Rose guided each to their positions as each held one of the 4 torches. Kelda stood to Juno's right, Velvet her left, Fey stood at her head and Rose at her feet. Rose nodded and the woman set the wood around them ablaze. The fire spread quickly and for a brief moment the markings on the stone and the clearing burned and marked the ground.

Having seen this gnarl signalled the succubae and they took off circling the clearing the colours of their skin creating a mesmerising pattern. And all gnarl could do was hope.

As Juno struggled with her chains Fey took the liberty of taking off her gag.

"PLEASE STOP. DON'T DO THIS," The formerly silent woman begged and sobbed.

"Hush now", Rose said gathering her focus, "there is nothing you can do or anything anyone is willing to do to help you. You might as well enjoy the show."

The fire spread to the very corners of the wooden altar and on each corner lay banners of each minion type. As the fire licked at them the banners pointed, as if by some ungodly wind, towards the centre.

They could hear the chanted of the flying succubae, "DARK IS DARK, LIGHT IS LIGHT, EVIL FINDS AWAY!"

Rose raised her staff above Juno's crying body. "THE LIGHT IS POISONED, THE DARK IS DEAD," the remaining standing women repeated after her almost in a trance, "GOOD IS CORUPT, THE EVIL GONE…..WE BRING HOPE, WE BRING HELL…..FOR THE JUST AND THE CRUEL WE SHALL BRING PAIN…..2 OVERLORDS SHALL BECOME 1….. AND A NEW PRIMARCH OF DARKNESS SHALL BE BORN…..THIS NEW DARKNESS SHALL CLEANSE THE LIGHT…..WITH THE ESSENCE OF THE OVERLORDS THERE SHALL BE A NEW AGE OF DARKNESS!"

The markings came in. Slowly at first then faster and faster till they covered Juno's writhing screaming body. The women on the altar were no strangers to screams of pain and pleasure and knew that those lines blurred, but none could describe Juno's.

Rose and Fey's eyes locked and their magic spread over Juno's soon to be corpse. Then they saw it. Juno's eyes glowed. The magic wielders directed their magic towards Juno, Velvet kneeled by Juno's side making eye contact with the hypnotic glow of her eyes, Kelda pointed Juno's head towards Velvet, then slit Juno's throat.

A moment of relative calm came over the proceedings. For the first time since it began Rose felt nervous, Juno felt nothing and Velvet was happy.

"It's working!" Velvet cried, "everyone get back down." They made it halfway down the steps before a team of succubae grabbed them. Only Rose looked back and all she could see was Velvet standing on top of Juno's lifeless corpse laughing manically.

The fire burned out of control. All of the succubae reteated to the nearest mountain, which for many was far too close. The obsidian glowed and the fire slowly burned out.

Upon returning they saw Velvet atop the stairs cloaked in her toga. Even from a distance they could see she was different. They stood at the bottom of the stairs among the ash that covered the clearing.

Down the stairs came a beautiful young woman. Velvet walked down with the grace of an empress and from the feeling of magic wielders the power of one.

"Your expressions say it all," she said with a voice like honey, "I appear to have gained my youth as well as Juno's best features. And let's not forget this," she said pointing to a slightly pronounced baby bump.

A sigh of relief came from the women at the bottom of the stairs. Rose quickly regained her focus.

"This works out even better than I expected," with your new youth and some of Juno's looks you can pass as her sister and take her house and money in the empire's capital. Destroy it from within."

"Brilliant," Velvet said, "now Harriet if you could escort me to Juno's late house. I have a Special way of thanking you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The clash of blades echoed of the high walls of the mansion, the sound only heard within the grounds as passer-bys walked on unaware of the fierce battle raging on.

A young man stood in the mansions courtyard surrounded by foes, some more living than others. He stood with a tight grip on his sword and another on the throat of an unconscious foe. He let the man fall to the ground with a thud. The young man flexed his newly free hand, his gauntlet dripping with blood.

He yawned. The array of foes circled menacingly around him stepping over or kicking the bodies of their friends. 3 rushed towards him weapons drawn. The young man threw his sword - piercing the chest of the biggest. No mean feat as he was wearing a metal breastplate. The others stood in shock as their companion fell to the floor choking on his own blood. Using this, the young man ran to the nearest one, a blur of steel, blood and flesh.

The young man's new opponent soon found his arm broke his dagger stolen and thrown at the others neck. The man with the broken arm lay on the ground writhing in pain while the other desperately tried to remove the blade from his neck.

"I wouldnt do that," said the young man wiping his bloody gauntlets on his black shirt, "if you take it out you'll live a bit longer but it'll be many times more painful." He lifted his sword and the man it was impaled through. And with one movement he flung the corpse on to the wounded man letting him be crushed by the weight of his deceased friend.

"This has gone on long enough. It's been almost 3 hours. None of you have even hit me and I'm hungry," he said examining the blood in his ebony hair, "and I need a shower. So I'm not even going to toy with the rest of you." His foes were obviously angered by this and charged swinging their array of weapons.

The young man gave a weary sigh and charged straight back.

Velvet leaned back in her luxurious chair and watched the performance in her courtyard. Sipping her blood red wine she remarked "he's grown into a fine young man. Hasn't he dear?".

"Yes miss," said a young maid raising her head from underneath Velvet's dress. Velvet's juices dripping from her lips and onto her collar.

"Mistress, pet," velvet said venomously while gripping the poor girl's cheek, "don't make me chain you to the wall like her." The maid's head was jerked to the other side of the room, her blond hair flying over her shoulder. Her eyes opened wide as she saw a maid, barely older than her chained up on a wall as 2 other maids beat her with crops as she screamed into her gag.

"And she was prettier," velvet said smugly, "now get back to work." Velvet gave the maid a quick peck on the lips and beckoned her back under her dress. The maid needed no encouragement and hastened to her post. Velvet smiled as she gazed out the window.

"This is perfect," she cooed succumbing to her own ecstasy.

"Who's that?" she said calling over the two maids from their sadistic duty.

"Creators waste," said the unknown female walking in on the grizzly coutyard scene.

"Marion!," the young man said startled by the visitor.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed as the final foe swung his axe at the young man's chest.

The young man ducked at the last moment, swung his blade up and severed the man's head. An onrush of blood drenched the young man's formerly clean boots and trousers.

As the head hit the floor the young man grabbed the girl, letting his sword fall to the floor. "Are you ok?," he said anxiously.

"I'm fine, but look at you," she said grabbing his arm, "You're injured and bleeding. What on earth were you doing?"

"NOTHING!" he lied in the worst possible way.

"Seriously! Nearly a hundred members of the twin snakes gang came at you and…...you barely got a scratch? How did you…" she trailed off glancing around at the carnage.

"I've been training since I could walk, frankly I'm surprised there is less than a hundred this time. But that's not the point, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch. I haven't seen you for a long time I thought it would be a great way of us catching up. And your bleeding on my dress." she stepped back.

"I'm sorry. It was nice of you to come." he said tearing some of the fabric of his shirt to cover his wound, "let's come round the back and eat."

He offered her his hand. And she took it. And for one moment it felt like it was only them.

"That's the young master's girlfriend, mistress," said the tall ebony maid rolling her crop in her hand, "they have been dating for a few months and as far as I'm aware nothing has happened."

"I see," Velvet said contemplating the situation before her. The maids stood silent the only noise being the whimpers of the chained maid and the tongue work of the one between her legs.

"She can be very useful," Velvet smiled and reached for a parchment and golden pen, signalling the ebony maid to lean over her knees so she could write on her back. She handed the note to the standing maid to be sent off as she fondled the ebony maid licking her lips in anticipation.

The young couple lay out in the well-kept garden. The young man stared lovingly as the sun illuminated her features.

"You're doing it again," she said matter of factly, "I don't mind but you could be subtler about It." they smiled. The young man found it ironic that he could sneak past security patrols but couldn't sneak a glance at her.

"Thank you for the food. Kindness in rather rare here. As you can probably tell," he said getting frosting from the cakes on his gauntlet.

"It's rare in the real world too. Creators waste the emperor's daughter is a real bitch."

"Not that you're jealous," he scoffed.

"I'm not! If anything she is jealous of me having you. You know she want you. And she thinks she can get anything with her father's money and her looks."

"You're the daughter of the top general I think you're fine for power. And everyone knows her looks are augments bought off the shelf. Besides, I want you. Who else would walk through a field of corpses to hand me a home baked lunch. Or miss me enough to even try and find me."

"It's not just that… I'm worried about you. You haven't been to the academy in years, you're barely eat and when the last time you slept," she raised a hand to his face, her fingers tracing the dark rings under his eye.

"You're right, my mother has been driving me crazy with these jobs," he said gritting his teeth, "Whenever i'm free I'm studying books and taking lessons on war and combat." He raised his hand to her face. She shrunk away at the feel of his cold and sharp gauntlet.

"Sorry, forget I wear them sometime," he said taking his gauntlets of revealing his scarred and calloused hands, "I need to get cleaned," he said getting up.

"Don't be like that," she grabbed his shoulder armour, "I've known for a while you were different, that's why I love you."

He turned around and kissed her. "I know. I love you too," he smiled down at her, "let me clean up and we can go to the amphitheatre tonight I hear the Oedipus play is good."

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart," she giggled, "I'll grab a street train and meet you at the great bridge at sundown." She kissed him and left smiling.

He stood there for a few moments after she left. An hour ago all he could think off was death, and now all he could think off was her.

The bridge was quiet. The dark rushing water could be heard above the idle talk of the entrance to the nearby amphitheatre. The street trains were the only thing that could drown out all the noise.

She was late.

The amphitheatre had been open for nearly an hour. The play would start soon. He had hoped they could grab a bite to eat beforehand. But now…

The sun was well over the horizon. The illuminators on the bridge became the only source of light. He rejected it preferring to stare down into the abyss of the water.

"You going to jump?" a voice said jokingly. He cursed himself for allowing someone to get that close to him without him noticing.

"What do you want Victoria," he said solemnly turning round to figure close to him. She was dressed rather conservatively for someone with her "reputation". She wore a simple dress with a shawl covering her shoulders.

"Since when did you dress like that" he remarked finally showing emotion in his face.

"Believe it or not I'm a different person outside of the academy. A floozy is expected from an emperor's daughter. It means I can keep my wit and cunning hidden. You probably don't understand."

He scoffed. Not just at the fact that she was a better person in the real world but that he could actually relate to an academy bitch. He felt his ticket burn in his jacket pocket begging him to ask her. Show Marion that she can't take him for granted. Not to make him wait.

"What happened to your arm," she suddenly asked.

DAMN. He thought he hidden it under his jacket.

"It's nothing just…. got into a bit of a scuffle" he lied. And not a good lie. He only lied that bad in front of Marion. He was suddenly worried about how his suit looked casual enough….whatever that meant.

"That's a lie," she said outright, "let me guess… twin snakes."

"How did you know?"

"A little bird told me," she smirked and pulled out a little metallic bird, "isn't he cute. And also a raid on a magic den led to an interrogation led to a confession led to a slave hearing led to me knowing"

"Impressive. You have your own little spy network. To be honest I was expecting a blowjob or two," he said dryly.

Good, he thought try to drive her away.

She gave him a glare.

"Dick" she growled stomping off.

"Fuck," he said, "wait I'm sorry just a bit on edge since Marion didn't show up. Would... you... like to come to the amphitheatre with me and see the play." he showed her the thin metal ticket with his name and guest on it. He could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you really mean it? Wouldn't you want to see it with Marion?"

"Yes I do mean it. You've never been mean to me and I've always thought you were…well your mask. But now I see you're a different person and I want to get to know that person."

She hugged him. He hugged her back and cursed himself.

They were already at their seats with her arms around him before he realised what had happened. And creator damn him he loved it. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled.

The illuminators went down so all that could be seen was the stage. Out walked a man in golden robes flanked by a man and a woman in dark blue cloaks. The priest in gold and the monks either side. The cult of the emperor must be strong if it was even present at an amphitheatre, he thought.

"I don't remember it being this wide spread," he whispered to Victoria while the priest harked on about the emperor being a god and how lucky we were to be within even the same city walls as him.

"Oh yes, daddy has gotten into the religion game. No gods equal or greater to him all magic to be confined to the priests."

The ramblings ended with a hand extended to the portrait of the emperor himself hung above all the stage and audience. As he stared at the painting dark voices in his head whispered to him "destroy…"

The play ended. And the young couple walked off into the night arm in arm. Victoria wearing his jacket.

"Sooo that was an odd play," she said breaking the silence.

"Yep," he said, "probably not the best thing to see on a first date."

"So this was a date." she said smugly, "for a while I thought this was revenge against Marion."

"Well put it this way I definitely want more of this," and he kissed her. And for a moment on the bridge all there was in the world was them.

They continued walking till they came across a little bar open this late. They sat and drank wine by the front window. A warm glow in their hearts.

"Let me ask you something," she half slurred, " why is your mother so-"

 **CRASH**

Glass shards flew everywhere as a severed head was thrown through the window, hit her and landed on the table.

The rest of the body soon followed. It hit him and landed knocked him to the far end of the bar.

He tuned out the pain of the glass as he found Victoria lying unconscious. His jacket had protected her from the worst of the attack but it wasn't that that made time stop. The head that had hit her looked up at him.

"No," he cried, "Marion."

"Where were you?" said the head as if on repeat.

He looked at the rest of the body, mutilated beyond recognition. Her white dress stained with every bodily fluid imaginable.

Victoria regained consciousness and surveyed the scene. She saw the customers panicking. She saw the glass in her dress and hand. And she saw the man she loved turn into a monster.

His eyes glowed. His veins pulsed with magical energy. And he projected an aura that would make a priest denounce his faith.

He felt the fear of the customers, his date and those who threw the corpse as they fled.

He reached out with his hand.

Chains of pure mana wrapped around the group of 5. They screamed in pain and anguish, begging for mercy.

They received none. He split them apart and slammed them against the wall of a neighbouring building.

2 were set alight infernal fire. One was electrocuted. They were the lucky ones.

The unlucky lost all humanity and became little more than beasts. The magic wielder dropped them to the ground.

"They should be eaten," the new magic wielder growled sending chills up the spines of those nearby. The beasts soon tore into the charred corpses of their fallen friends.

"Too good for twin snake trash," he said turning his attention to the customers in the cafe.

He raised his hand over the collection of cowering people. Lightning bolts ripped from his hands and hit all of them. Their eyes glowed and they all bent the knee to their new god.

This new god turned to the young girl in awe of his power.

He gave her his hand and they were gone in a flash of light.

They appeared in the main entrance to his mansion. And he collapsed to their knees in exhaustion.

The maids heard the noise and rushed to his aid. His mother stood at the top of the mansions grand staircase and smiled. She walked through the river of maids rushing to help her son. Past the maid chained to the wall and opened a black wooden box from under her bed. In it was a metallic falcon. She wound it up and let it out the window. And as the excitement subsided the realisation crept on her. "I hope we're not too late".

He woke up in pain. His bedroom was how it always was weapons on the walls, desk at the window, books in the bookcase. All except the emperors daughter was in his bed with him. Both were naked.

Sadly this was not the strangest thing in his room.

"MOTHER!," he yelled upon seeing his mother sitting on the end of his bed drinking tea while her latest "pet" held a hand out for the teacup and another for the teapot. All while one of the head maids stood just behind her with her crop at the ready.

"Don't be alarmed my darling," she said licking her ruby lips at her young son, "it's nothing I haven't seen before and it's nothing I shouldn't enjoy now." she moved her hand along his leg but was batted away swiftly.

"Creator, I wish your perversions were my biggest problems. Marion is dead, I have magic and the emperor's daughter is in my bed."

"Well for starters the whole attack has been framed as a successful kidnap attempt on the emperor's daughter. The twin snakes were the ones who chucked your friends corpse through the window and the magic comes from you being the reincarnation of all that is evil," she said so nonchalantly that he felt like killing her right there and then.

"No I can't kill her shes my mother", he thought, "yes rape, rape is - THE HELL IS GOING ON. Well she is hot."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING", he screamed so loud several maids entered and Victoria woke up.

"My lord," she said stroking his chest.

"Rape them all," his mind tempted, "you're the overlord now."

"Overlord?" the word seemed so familiar. It brought back memories. Not his, but of conquest of empires, lust for all, power overwhelming, pleasure beyond imagination, gold as high as mountains, slaves kneeling at his feet, armies clashing in a ferocious melee. He wanted this and it would be his.

"They think you a monster," the darkness of his mind taunted, "They are wrong. You are their king. Their god. Their Overlord." The more he heard the more he agreed, the more he loved each moment the power coursed through him.

"Look at the flesh around you so easy for you to take," the darkness tempted. He felt the power at his grasp and now, he would use it.

"Listen to it darling," his mother whispered in his ear and laid a hand on his shoulder, "you'll learn to love it, control it, master it." With each word he fell deeper into the darkness.

"There is no right or wrong there is only what you want," she whispered, the voices of her and the darkness combining, "and you need only take it." she kissed him on the lips, her ageless face against his. She saw the familiar glow of her deceased lover.

"Take it," the darkness said, "take them all!"

"YES!," he said as he grabbed his mother and forced her down on the bed.

"Oh yes" velvet screamed.

The maids in the room stood still, some through shock, some through lust but all were transfixed on the display of savagery and lust before them as their young lord who not a day ago was awkward around women was fucking his mother in front of them and the future empress. The empress for her part was mesmerised by the display and began to finger herself.

As the new overlord dominated his mother he felt himself drawn into her mind. Seeing her memories and secrets. He saw the altar, the grand plan and… the letter!

He pulled out. Rage filled his mind and his power overtook his body. His aura flowed through the entire mansion, transfixing all within.

"IT WAS YOU," he roared, "YOU KILLED HER"

He felt so angry and powerful, yet he could do nothing. For the plan to work he needed her alive.

He grabbed her faithful pet, the tea shattering on the floor as he flung her to her knees. He ripped off her collar, the broken metal twisted in his hands. He imbued it with his magic holding his mother with one hand he placed it on her throat. The magical item affixed itself around her throat.

"You belong to me now," he said as he turned to the maids, "as will all of you".

He launched himself on the nearest maid and took her, ripping of their uniforms and as each became one of his slave they themselves grabbed others till the whole army of maids was his.

He stood atop the grand staircase of the mansion and stared down his new slaves. It had been a hell of a day to say the least, but he could not think of it he could only think of his glorious future.

"Now begins a new age," he addressed his slaves, "the age of the OVERLORD."

"Yes master," his slaves chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

The hammering of gauntleted fingers echoed through the mansion's dining room as the youngest member of the Overlord dynasty sat listening to his head maid.

He sat on the grandest chair in the mansion. His newfound power and mind-set would not allow him, or anyone else for that matter, to call it a throne.

On the free armrest sat the former empress, draped in her silk bed sheets. She laid he head on her new lord's shoulder occasionally whispering in his ear.

Standing by the grand fireplace was the young lord's mother with a glass of wine, smirking as she looked on at the proceedings.

The head maid stood a few metres from the throne careful not to look directly at her lord. Her uniform still bore the tears and marks from when her lord came upon her, and her eyes still glowed faintly in his presence.

Standing just behind her were the other senior maids, their heads bowed in submission. And behind them knelt all the maids that were not on their duties. Some whimpered in their overlord's presence others stayed perfectly still afraid to gain their masters ire.

"- and with that completed the mansion is sealed off from the capital," the head maid finished. Nodding the young lord gazed at the maid, his mind cycling through the information he gained from having the maid. He remembered her losing her parents in a shipwreck, being forced into servitude, all at his disposal.

"What do we know of the empires actions?" he said commandingly, "what do they know of us?"

"Well the emperor is so shocked by his daughter's death he's hosting a tournament for all citizens," Velvet said sarcastically, "and the head of the army is sending his troops on a purge of the city slums as reprisal for his daughter's death."

"I thought I was kidnapped?" Victoria said.

"Death is better for diplomacy," Velvet said condescendingly.

The overlord glared at her, his eyes still smouldering with anger for her actions.

"What of her mother?" the overlord asked ignoring the concerned expression of his mistress.

"She's distraught…," said one of the youngest maids kneeling at the back of the hall. Her features stood in shock as she realised she had spoken out of turn. The other maids parted starring at her in disbelief.

The overlord stood and raised his hand and reaching out with his aura. He pulled her closer till she knelt at his feet.

"My lord…. I … I did not mean to …." she stammered visibly shaking.

"How did you gain this information?" he demanded. The calmness of his voice scarier than any roar.

"My…my lord, in the month that you came to be, I found myself… interested in a fellow maid in the emperor's household. She and I we're… we were lovers. But I swear my lord…I …I didn't mean it. But during the…..ah…. act I found myself learning her past, her secrets…..it was like they were mine. But I swear I –"

He silenced her. Not with his words, or his magic but with a kiss. And through that kiss he began to learn her thoughts her fear and awe at his presence, her happiness at being used by her lord. And he began to see what she had seen.

But it was not enough.

He took her there. In front of all his maids who sat in shock. In front of his mother who stood grinning from ear to ear. In front of his mistress who was transfixed by the display.

They were all silent as the young maids mind flowed through him.

He saw her past: her absent parents, her lost love and what brought her to the mansion.

He saw her secrets: the child she abandoned, the banned rituals she performed as a young cultist, and her devotion to her new master stretching to her death.

He found what he wanted: the memories the maid had gained from her night of passion. He saw the emperor planning the tournament while the empress sobbed in a corner, desperately calling for any news of her daughter. The emperors other daughter laid on her bed taunting the slaves and basking in the glow of being the new heir to the empire. And then he saw it. The emperor had the same eyes as the overlord, cunning, vicious and godly.

The overlord left the poor maid orgasming on the floor as he walked to join his mistress.

"Leave us," he commanded.

The maids left in silence, leaving their sister twitching on the ground, mana coursing through her.

He pondered for a few moments as the head maid, his mother and his mistress looked on. The only sound being the moans of pain and pleasure coming from the girl writhing on the floor.

"Your father thinks himself a god," the young lord stated, "then I shall show him the devil."

The overlord stood in the courtyard, now sealed even further from the outside world.

Weeks earlier he had slew a hoard of men.

It felt like decades.

He faced a statue of a legionnaire, the size of a man stood upright, sword pointed towards the sky.

He reached out his hand. The pulses of mana from around his hand reflected of his gauntlets.

A bolt of lightning shot out towards the statue. For a moment it pulsed with mana and energy. Then ceased.

And the statue moved.

With impossible speed for a stone figure it moved from its plinth and knelt before its master.

"What is your purpose," said the Overlord.

"To serve my master," the automaton stated without hesitation.

"End your life," the Overlord commanded with a sadistic smile.

Without a word or hesitation the legionnaire severed its neck with its sword and crumbled to dust.

He left the grumbling statue to its end and walked over to the waiting maid holding his wine.

Her trembling at his presence kept the smile on his face. He took his cup and drank.

"Be glad I do not ask you for your life," he joked as he placed the cup in her hands. She stood in shock at the notion.

As the newest champion of darkness walked back to his mansion he noticed his mother and mistress watching from the window.

" _Current_ mistress" the voice in his head said almost indistinguishable from his own, "Soon there will be more much more!" The overlord smiled.

He ignored the women. He had work to do and a quick fucking of either could reveal all. So he carried on walking.

"Isn't he marvellous," Velvet said with both lust and pride.

The younger mistress just gazed in awe.

"You know you can't control him. You can never control him. He's beyond any mere mortal like you." Velvet taunted as Victoria glared daggers at her.

"But Is there a chance for me...? " Velvet pondered licking her sharp teeth.

"All you can hope for is to be his favourite mistress. And even then it's just a matter of time before…AH!" Velvet's mocking was silenced by a jolt of pain.

"Do not mistake me for some mere plaything," Victoria said bitterly, raising her mana empowered hand.

Velvet stared in shock at this would be empress and the power she held. Soon Lightning coursed through Velvet as she was placed in wall mounted chains one of her maid was in just yesterday.

"You may be immortal but that only means you can be tortured for longer," Victoria snarled as the now trapped woman screamed in pain.

"Here are some rules for you to remember," Victoria said letting Velvet rest from her pain, "You will address me as mistress at all times. The Overlord belongs to me, don't you dare interfere. And remember I will know all secrets, yours included. And I will not hesitate to torture you if you break any rules… or even if I'm bored and need to be entertained."

Victoria walked out letting her words hang in the air.

Velvet lifted her head and examined her predicament.

"This is going to be fun," she chuckled.

The head maid kneeled before her master. Her body was limp and her expression blank.

The overlords hand stretched above her casting his aura upon her. His mana visibly pulsed through her ebony skin.

He placed his hand down and she regained consciousness.

"Arise my sentinel," said her master sitting on his bed, "What is your purpose?"

"I am to manage the cult of the Overlord in this city, spread it to all corners of society and collect all information gathered and send it to you telepathically."

"Good. You are to remain in the shadows using this house as your main base," the overlord said plotting his next move, "I have given you power to convert others and my knowledge to keep you alive. For now, undress me."

The maid did as she was commanded, taking joy in her proximity to her master. When his clothes were removed and placed away he beckoned her over. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. He then guided her down to his member, and she knew the rest.

The young mistress walked in to her and the overlord's new chambers, formerly his mothers. She saw the man she loved getting pleasured by the head maid, neither looked at her.

She had gotten used to this sight in the past month and so sat down next to her satisfied lord.

"We are to leave soon," he said changing his focus from the maid, "We shall head for the centre and claim the towerheart."

Victoria thought to her knowledge of the world her father wished to conquer. The centre of the new world is a massive expanse of dense wood, open plains, and high mountains. All land trade must cross it with safe roads only secured by a garrison of men. Travellers are assaulted by amazons, wolfs and worse. But she did not care the man she loved would be there.

"Before we leave, the capital will be rocked by anarchy and bloodshed," the overlord stated bringing a smile to both their faces.

The night was dark and full of terrors. One particular terror was approaching what was dubbed in the empires trademark humility as "the great square". Drapped in a black as night cloak and gauntlets

It consisted of 2 fortress monasteries reaching high above all other nearby buildings. But even they were dwarfed by the colossus facing out over the empires harbour.

The terror approached his first target, the monastery of the fist, home of the warrior monks. He slew the guards and crept in. He entered above the main hall as the monks said their evening prayers to the emperor. Speaking to the gathering of nearly 300 monks was their grand master. He stood below a statue of the emperor astride a horse sword drawn.

The overlord smiled to himself.

"Time to be creative," the darkness and his thoughts now speaking as one.

The blood of his enemy's soaked into the floor of the hall. He cleaned the grandmasters blood of his sword and on to the deceased purple robes. As he did it he chuckled how the shock of the monks face as their god that they prayed to struck them down. Sadly the monks got over their theological concerns and the statue crumbled 2/3 of the way through the massacre. The young lord did not mind one bit.

He had enjoyed himself too much and now the priestesses and nuns in the other monastery had left to their individual rooms and duties. No matter.

He crept in through a window finding a very aggressive older nun whipping a younger nun up against the wall. The pair were so engrossed in their actions they did not even notice him.

"Take it you fucking slut!" yelled the older nun clearly enjoying it too much. The young lord raised his eyebrows under his hood. From the look of the room it was soundproof and had been used for this purpose many times.

The older nun collapsed to her knees in content.

"Can I join in," the Overlord said, the enjoyment of that scene surpassed by the enjoyment from the expression of shock from the women. Before they could flee he had got them in his power. The bolts from his gauntlets made them his and they fell on their knees before him.

"What do you wish master," they chanted in unison.

Before he could enjoy anymore another nun entered wearing more clothes than those on the floor.

"Mother superior, are you finished with…"

"Grab her!" he commanded.

The nuns brought the latest member to the overlord who contemplated his next move.

"Superior come closer," commanded the Overlord, "kneel before me."

As soon as she did it he cast his power over her converting her to his sentinel.

"Convert her,"

The nuns turned and began to kiss, to caress and fondle their former friend. He enjoyed the sight but more importantly he saw his newest member join his cult.

"Perfect," he smiled.

The night that followed converted the hundreds of nuns to the cult of the Overlord. The places the cult would spread and reach new levels.

"This was fun," he chuckled watching the last nun become converted, "but now on to work."

Atop the colossus the overlord could see the whole city. From the docks thriving and busy even at this late hour to the land trains travelling above the slums and along the walls separating the rich from the poor.

It was amazing. And it would all be his.

But not now. Now comes chaos and slaughter.

He sent his power through the colossus and brought it too life.

He gave it its commands. Destroy the monastery to prevent any evidence of the massacre. Destroy the Docks, and then turn on the garrisons.

It ripped its feet from the holding. Stone grinded against stone as the colossus went about his grizzly work.

He arrived at his mansion. Tired and satisfied with a job well done. He got into his packed carriage heading to the centre of the continent, leaving the burning city in the knowledge his cult would thrive. In his carriage was his mother, his mistress and a maid, with another maid driving the carriage. His work had begun and he passed out content.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The carriage trundled along the paved road further and further from the Capital. The heat of the summer sun illuminated the young overlord as he commanded the four black horses onward.

The passengers slept in various stages of undress. His mother and her maids could be anything. His mistress of course would be fully dressed.

 _"_ _She better"_ the dark voice proclaimed.

His mind wandered as he pieced the shreds of his plan together.

In the centre was a mountain – any novice in a library could tell that. It was key, it was important, it was…..powerful. At the mountain there would be something….or someone.

He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it.

In the mist ahead he could see mountains stretching from horizon to horizon. The misty mountains separated the centre from the rest of the continent, save from 8 points of access guarded by fortresses.

And for good reason.

The centre served as the only means of trade and transport overland between the separate kingdoms that squabbled for power. And with The increasingly more dangerous ocean it was more vital than ever.

Though many would be conquerors have tried no army has marched through the centre and still be fit for battle once arrived. The centre was a maze of forestes as high as temples and even mountains in some areas. Onrushing roots destroyed and swallowed roads as branches blotted out the sun, leaving the beasts to hunt trespassers.

Sadly beasts were the least of his problems. Legends and stories abound but a few constants existed through all. Werewolves, giant bears and Amazons. One can see why the waring kingdoms sealed the centre.

He put his fist to his head as he thought. He would need them. An army in need of a commander all he would need to do is -

CRASH

He looked behind.

The remains of a wine barrel – his mother's favourite – having been previously tossed from the window of the carriage.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

With his chain of thought broken he focussed on the silhouetted fortress ahead as he led his passengers into the mist as the sun fades.

===========================================

The sun had gone.

They rode to the fortress, all in position.

The young lord gazed to the fortress he had hitherto only imagined. Pristine walls lined with torches rose from untamed grass. A wooden gate with mental reinforcements barred his entrance.

The barely standing guard leaning against the gate – as per standard operating procedure- offered an easy entrance. The man had a patchy beard, a slack belt and a breastplate on the ground. The young lord was not impressed – to say the least.

"Fuck - uh – WHO GOES THERE!" stumbled the guard.

"Lady Velvet and her servants," he droned disguising his contempt with tiredness.  
"Emperors balls, who the many hells travels at this time of night," the guard questioned.

"Lady Velvet and her servants," he replied.

"Don't believe you kid. Lets see that carriage," the guard said advanceing to the carriage window.

The young lord thumped the roof of the carriage on the side the guard approached.

"Please let us through" Said one of the maids popping her head and ample cleavage out of the window.

"Pretty please, Mr Guard," said the other maid blocking the window completely with her head and not as ample cleavage.

"W-well if you girls promise to behave," the guard said clearly salivating.

"We will," the maids chimed.

The guard smugly strolled back to the gate.

"Ahem – OI GUS WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" he yelled to the parapet above.

"FUCK OFF LARS. JUST GOT TO SLEEP" replied an irate voice.

"WELL GET YOUR THUMB OUT YOUR ARSE AND TURN THE BLEEDING CRANK," Lars voiced.

"WHY SHOULD I? JUST SHIT OUT THERE" reasoned Gus.

"BECAUSE THERE ARE 2 VERY LOVELY LADIES IN A CARRIAGE WHO WANT TO GET THROUGH THE BLEEDING GATE," answered Lars.

A head appeared from the parapet squinting down at the carriage and the occupants protruding from it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO YOU PRICK," said the excited Gus as he hurriedly turned the crank to open the gate.

"Thank you," said the lord, whipping his horses into a trot.

"Bye ladies," said Lars in the best charm he could muster – as cringeworthy as it was.

He was greeted with silence from the carriage as it passed on through the gate.

The carriage passed into the interior of the fortress showing its rotten core beneath the unimpressive exterior. Bottles and barrels of wine laid strewn around. Men slept in puddles of piss, wine and shit. Blunt swords were piled next to a cobwebbed whetstone. The altar to the emperor was the only clean part of the whole mess.

 _"_ _Soon the altar shall be yours"_ the voice tempted.

The carriage waited by the final gate as Gus yelled for them to be let pass. The future overlord was surprised at how at ease he was. He was not surrounded by enemies but merely lambs to the slaughter. He smiled under his cloak.

The gate opened begrudgingly. The outside was scarred, the frame was bent and the door itself had an arrow half way through it.

"Hurry," whispered a guard glancing over the parapet.

They rode on into the centre and into the forest, following his intuition, instinct and voice in his head.

He looked back at the fortress as he pushed on. The walls matched the gate, scarred and impaled from all manner of creature's claws.

As he rode on he felt them watching from the forests. Following the voices command he turned off the road and toward the mountain that lay ahead.

==========================================


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

A pack of amazons waited in the foliage of the forest. In the shadow of the mountain they clung to the tree tops and behind the bushes awaiting their quarry.

"This can't be right," whispered the youngest of the pack to the leader.

"I didn't believe it either but outsiders are dumb animals so anything is possible," replied the captain with her wolf headdress showing her rank.

"No free maiden would make that much noise," a voice said from above the pair, "They'll be in position in 5."

A pregnant silence fell over the group.

"Follow me at all times," The captain advised her younger sister as they withdrew their sword.

They both stepped out in front of the carriage.

"HALT OUTSIDER," commanded the captain.

They found before them a carriage pulled by 4 ebony horses – perfect plunder if nothing else – mustered on by a beautiful woman in a revealing maid outfit suitable for the drawings outsiders brought with them.

"Please I wish to join you. I fled my master," pleaded the maid.

"Of course you are," sighed the captain clenching the bridge of her nose, "Y'know I get so pissed with you outsiders. I mean if it isn't the men folk who think they can become 'king of the centre' and they can have their way with every one of us because they have a cock. And then we have the little wenches who think they could stand with us because they're 'sisters on the outside'. Fuck you."

With her outburst over she proceeded to signal her sisters to circle and enclose upon the carriage.

"Wait," said an amazon with a blue eye on her otherwise red head band, "I sense something."

But it was too late.

Lightning shot from behind the carriage striking the now exposed and distracted amazons. Out of a party of 10 only 4 remained untouched, the commander her protégé, the mystic with the blue eye head band, and an archer too far from the overlord. It didn't matter. The now controlled amazons rained arrows on the survivors and charged weapons drawn.

The mystic and the archer fell first from arrows while those with weapons attacked their former commander as her companion stood behind her.

"RESTRAIN THEM," the mana infused voice of the overlord commanded sending shivers up the spines of those around.

"THE OVERLORD!" cried the captain as her former friends held her to the ground.

As the overlord walked up to her he gave her a puzzled look. As he passed the carriage his mistress walked out in all her glamour and beauty.

"Victoria? What are you doing?" asked a now very puzzled overlord.

"Let me show you a little trick I know my darling," she smiled and kissed her lover.

"There is no need a swift fucking could yield all information required," the overlord stated smiling as he pictured the act.

"But what you have in power you lose in grace," she replied sauntering of to the captives, giving her lover a good booty swing as she did.

"Now ladies, shall we talk," Said the young mistress with a forced politeness that could fool most.

"Fuck you," said the elder amazon struggling against her captors.

"Now now, don't say something you'll regret," smiled the empress, "Say more and my lover may well rape you."

That got their attention. The younger amazon now quivered in fear as her senior tried not to show it.

"Question 1: what do you know of the overlord?" began the mistress.

"There is a prophecy of one who will come to rule all amazons from across the tribes and unite us as one grand pack," chimed the young amazon receiving a glare from her senior and a smile from her interrogator.

"Good girl," said the mistress turning her attention to the youngest, "Now. I take it your someone important."

"Well I'm –," began the youngest.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" interrupted a clearly irate amazon.

Sighing, the mistress turned to her lover and lord, "you can have that one darling."

Needing no further invitation the overlord had her dragged to his feet and began taking his way with her, drawing the eyes of those in the carriage and the better off prisoner.

"Focus! Who are you? Why are you important?" said the mistress as if dealing with an impotent child.

"I-I'm the youngest daughter of the chieftess of the silver wolves."

"Good girl. Now I want you to grab your horse that you rode in on and tell your mother that the overlord has come for all amazons."

"I-I will."

"Release her!" The mistress commanded and the controlled amazons dropped her like a sack of potatoes. The newly freed amazon crawled away then stood and ran to her horse.

Turning her attention to her retinue of controlled amazons the mistress commanded, "Bring your horses and gear to the carriage."

As they parted to their duties she returned to her lover who still had to finish.

"Why did you let her go?" questioned the overlord still enjoying his conquest.

"She was the daughter of a chieftess. If we seek to have them as vassals then it does no good to kill their relatives. Besides if your prophesised conquerer had come and sent you a warning what would you do?"

"Fortify my position and call in my allies," the overlord smiled as he climaxed, "they'll be easier to conquer in one fell swoop."

As he pulled out and let the amazon crumple to the ground the puppets of the former pack had now returned, horse and gear in hand.

"Surround the carriage!" commanded the overlord to his puppets, "Keep us safe as we advance on in."

"Master…" spoke the most recent conquest from her knees.

"Lead us to the mountain by the quickest path. The blood moon draws near."

The mountain loomed over head piercing the clouds and pointing to the blood red full moon. The mountain itself was a dark brown with a jagged surface and with protruding obsidian marks circling the base.

They entered the clearing that surrounded the mountain. Ancient ash covered the ground of the clearing with only specks of grass rising above.

They set up camp just short of the base. The puppets went about setting up a fire, tending to the horses and guarding the camp.

"Tamara," The young lord called to the amazon, "Come here."

"Yes my master," the amazon responded.

"Kneel at my feet," he commanded.

She kneeled at his feet, her animal pelt kilt lifting to revealing her light brown knees. He placed his hand on her head and imbued her with his mana.

"You may now command your puppet sisters," the overlord said gazing in to the familiar light behind her eyes.

"Excellent work master," said an ancient voice from the darkness.

"Gnarl! Your stench precedes you!" said velvet sitting on the back of one of her maids as she sipped her wine.

"Miss Velvet still as beautiful as ever," Gnarl retorted.

As he walked close to the fire his illuminated face revealed the toll that time takes. The dim eye, the saggy skin and the grey as clouds hair made him look worse than ever.

"Gnarl….How long have you been here?" Velvet said showing the first sign of concern many in the group had seen from her.

"I wish I knew," gnarl mused, "Time's been a bit… weird here."

"How do you mean?" questioned Victoria.

"You must be the new mistress. I'd love to explain but this is beyond my knowledge and speaking of time now it is just right."

And as he said it a beam of red light illuminated the side of the mountain opening a door no taller than a man with a blue glow from within.

"Come along master we've only just begun."

"Of course, everyone wait out here." The overlord said as he departed to the depths of the mountain.

Gnarl shuffled down the passage to the base of the mountain. It sloped down towards a glowing pool of blue churning liquid.

"What is this," the young Overlord asked.

"This is what happens when a tower heart has no master for ages," Gnarl said between pants of breath.

Looking up he saw what had only appeared in visions, a tower heart not fully formed and barely held together with its own force and will.

 _'Bathe and be reborn,'_ the voice tempted, _'become the overlord.'_

He needed no more encouragement, his destiny awaited and called to him.

He stripped of and approached the pool. The heat and the glow of the pool enveloped him long before he stepped in. walking down to the base of the pool he felt at peace like the "water" before him would be the first step on the road to conquest over all.

The smirked to himself as his head went bellow and into the pool.  
 _'It begins'_ the voice said.

==========================  
A young amazon was dragged into a wooden hall that was draped in animal pelts larger than the amazons that ate and talked in the hall. But all that ceased once they saw the chieftess's youngest daughter dragged in like a common wench taken from a raid. The silence was even heavier as she was dropped at the steps of her mother's throne.

"Mother, I –," said the young captive.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" an armoured guard commanded clutching an axe in one hand and the captive in the other. Her ebony skin drew blood from the prisoner as she squealed like a pig in a trap.

"Your majesty….the overlord has returned. A-and he turned my pack against one another. He raped Tamara. H-he-his mistress sent me here to tell you," she whimpered.

A silence fell across the hall.

The chieftess tapped her throne giving the room a steady heartbeat.

"The overlord came, attacked your pack, raped your leader. And you do there biding!" the chieftess announced shattering the silence.

"No no i-i…." the captive stammard, "I fled for my life from them."

"Irrelevant. You fled like a coward or you aid our enemy. The sentence is death."

"MOTHER PLE-!"

But it was too late the guard who had held her had severed her head before she could even finish.

"Have her head placed on a spike atop the walls," she said on automatic.

She pondered her predicament.

"Call all tribes to the mother's fist," she announced to the hall, "If an outsider wants us he can come and kill us." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

The pool frothed and churned at the base of the mountain, the noise reverberated up to the tower heart now whole and radiateing the mana not seen since the last overlord.

The churning stopped as the luminous blue faded to black.

A body crawled out. It took the shape of a man, but only just. Mana coursed through its veins, infernal light came from its eyes and the air around it crackled like lightning.

"So how was your week," smiled gnarl from above the new arrivals head.

"Hell!" cursed the overlord, "did…did you say a week?"

"Thereabouts," gnarl said casually pointing at tally marks on the cavern wall.

"Where –,"

"Your mistress, mother and amazon have moved to a cave in the mountain excavated by the spider minions, who also - ,"

"The spider minions? What in -,"

"Well there not really spiders they only have a prehensile tail and an extra set of arms which brings the number up to 7 if I counted correctly….," Gnarl chatted on excitedly as the overlords mind and mana came into focus.

His body felt different. His body had changed. He was bigger, stronger and his mana felt 1000 time greater. He still had much left to change.

He needed armour to control the mana. He needed a weapon to befit his stature but most of all he needed an army to lead.

back in the real world gnarl continued unaware of the overlords regain of focus, "… fantasic builders to think they're the bastard offspring of the green's and browns, which explains –,"

"GNARL!," the latest Overlord commanded, "I need, armour, a weapon and an army."

"Glad you mention it sire. I believe your assorted family may have some ideas on that," Gnarl replied walking out of the cavern at a brisk pace.

=========================

"Darling!" cried the young mistress seeing her lover emerge from the cavern draped in a cloak.

She ran over with her arms outstretched but stopped just short when the full detail of her lover came to sight. He was taller to say the least. His once good, if not great, frame was now one legends were made of. Her father pretends he was this godly, and has statues and a cult to prove it. But still she could not believe this was the same man.

"My Gnarl you look relatively better," commented Velvet breaking the tension.

"Yes miss. I feel like a new minion," Gnarl commented smugly.

"It's all right Victoria," said the overlord to his clearly shocked mistress, "With time, you won't be scared."

He moved in. she made move to step back but caught herself first. They kissed gently both unsure of the power that was at work.

"His ancestors would be proud of what he has become," commented Gnarl.

"His ancestors would be jealous," quipped Velvet admiring her son's new physique, while gnarl admired hers.

"If I could interrupt master," Gnarl said to the enthusiastic couple, "there is some matters to attend to."

"Of course," said the overlord pulling himself from his mistress.

"All commanders of evil need a weapon, Master," Gnarl said clicking his finger to the mountain.

From the rocks of the mountain crawled 6 creatures carrying a sword. The creatures themselves had 7 limbs, all in use for carrying the sword and four eyes, of which two were in use.

"So those are the spider minions," commented the overlord at his latest minion.

"Yes. Soon they shall turn the mountain to your tower, according to your will of course. There is still more to come," said Gnarl as more minions came from the mountains.

The overlord looked down at the sword. He would need his own, forged in his own tower.

He held it aloft in his right arm as the minions fled back to the mountain. It was still sharp after years of being unused. It felt right.

He looked down again to see 2 minions straining under the weight of the minion gauntlet.

"Put this on master it will allow you to control your mana and shall be the symbol of your rule."

"It feels good. It feels right," the overlord said, "Its time to begin."

he turned to his loyal amazon and gestured here near.

"Tamara. Summon your puppets and take me to your tribal chief."

"My lord, I'm afraid they are all dead," Tamara said gathering her gear.

"What happened?" questioned the overlord.

"A few days ago they started screaming and then died."

"Curious, maybe my powers have now become too powerful to control puppets," he contemplated, "but we can't stay we have to build an army Lead me to your chieftess."

And so they rode off leaving the others and the spider minions crawling across the mountain creating a tower.

==================

"Well they were here," said tamarra staring across the charred remains of her village, "Though, I shouldn't be surprised our chief has always been very gregarious."

"Indeed," replied the overlord as he noticed the tracks on the ground, "Seems like a big migration. Where would they have gone?"

"I have a theory but for now let us follow the tracks," she said turning her horse to follow the tracks.

The overlord followed.

Raising his eyebrow at the amazon he said, "They laid an ambush for us on this path haven't they?"

"Maybe but unlikely. If we lay tracks like this we want to be followed; besides the chieftess would like to kill you personally. There are other prophecies, master."

"And she wants them to be about her. She may be useful. What of my prophecy?"

"If it is true you are to unite the warring tribes, take our greatest chieftesses for brides and lead us beyond the mountains into great battles. A nice thought isn't it. It is a shame my unenlightened sisters don't share my view."

"They will. Who are the chieftesses?"

"Well there are many, probably more than even I know. However my chieftess claims to be divine ruler of them all, and I dare say she has done a lot to prove it. I think your death may just seal it. As we speak she may well have killed of her rivals. We have arrived master."

Indeed they have as they left the forest they looked up on a series of hills now teeming with the activities of the amazons. Wooden stakes sat above a dug trench surrounding the site. Between all the hills sat a giant structure like an egg in a nest.

"Well then. Let us see which prophecy will come true," said the overlord riding to his enemy.

=============================

A hastily constructed gate blocked their passage. Whispers could be heard from the other side.

"Ladies," called the overlord, "I believe I'm expected."

The whispers stopped. The gate creaked open.

"Thank you," replied the overlord as he stared at the young amazons in awe of what they see.

"OVRELORD," heard a booming voice from on high.  
He turned to see a large woman riding a bear – certainly impressive which was probably the intent.

"THE LION QUEEN WISHES TO SEE YOU," continued the impressive amazon turning without even looking if he was following. He did.

As he rode through the settlement he looked at the army that would soon be his. Though all fit and young there was little discipline, fights had clearly broken out, whatever counts for blacksmiths leasurely sat by their equipment letting a que form and worst of all many of those on guard we asleep. This was unacceptable.

They reached the structure that sat in the centre of the hills. On close inspection it was a giant arena lined with amazons from all the clans. The differing fur and war paint colours blended into a tapestry of culture. Above it all sat two figures, one a few steps above the other. The highest would be the queen as befitting someone with diving right to rule in their ego.

"Impressive," commented the overlord dismounting his horse – a deceased amazon's if he remembered correctly.

"The lion queen likes to impress. Once you get down you'll see what I mean," commented the bear riding amazon.

"I'll keep that in mind Sonya," the overlord said enjoying the momentary surprise on the amazons face.

"He's amazing isn't he," said Tamara as her master walked into the lions lair.

===============================

A pregnant silence fell over the arena as the overlord walked donw tp the centre of the floor. The floor was stained with blood and out the corner of his eyes her could see bodies being dragged out.

He looked around to see that the crowd was separated into groups or more precisely tribes. Their different apparels and war paint differentiating them from each other. But what stood out the most was there queen.

The amazons didn't take to jewellery or elaborate dresses preferring practicality over all else. But their queen was garbed in rings, necklaces and – dear gods – a tiara on her blonde hair. Under them was a golden silk ball gown. A lion skin cloak with the mane around the neck completed the image. And what an image it was.

On the smaller throne a few steps down stat what appeared to be her daughter in a more modest ensemble, with shorter hair and less jewellery. At the bottom of the throne was a young women barley older than a child with a collar round her neck a chain connecting it to the throne and shabby animal fur to cover her shame.

The queen stared at the new arrival both unsure of what to make of the other.

"I thought you'd be taller," scoffed the queen.

"I thought you'd be stronger," replied the overlord, "you have an army of ill-disciplined tribes with shoddy equipment all lead by a strumpet who thinks herself a ruler."

The laughs from the crowd led to death stares from the queen.

"I have united the tribes for the first time is the beginning of our time. I command them from now till eternity and will lead them beyond the mountains and - ," the queen angrily replied.

"You will lead them to their deaths," the overlord interrupted, "you haven't united them they barely coexist in the same camp."

He let that settle across the arena. The whispers became louder and glares were sent at the queen and were returned in kind.

"How did she unite you?" he addressed the crowd, "did she tell you I would rape you all? Did she tell you you would all die? Unite under me and you will become more than tribes. You will become an army unmatched since the dawn of time."

The roar of the crowd became louder as the queen looked worse and worse. She let an outsider walk in, claim an audience and insult her without any resistance. But there was always the traditional way of the amazon.

The queen stood up from her throne, the magic induced air making her jewellery, cape and hair rise. The veins in her face flowed with mana and for the first time since his arrival the overlord took her seriously. She pointed a ring covered hand at her opponent and shot lightning at him.

The minion gauntlet took the blow. The overlord didn't even notice that he moved it. But there it was. The jewel in the centre of the gauntlet glowed like a fire and when the queen's mana finally dropped the overlord stood tall.

"MY TURN." The overlord growled and out of his gauntlet shot chains of infernal fire. They gripped the throne and its occupiers, dragging it towards the overlord shattering it in a mess of wood and smoke.

The floor of the arena became shrouded in a cloud. None on the outside could see in and none on the inside could see out.

Within the cloud the overlord stood like the eye of the storm. His eyes were powerful but not yet perfected. He could hear coffing from around him but could not tell the source.

His eyes caught something shiny.

A chain. The slave's chain. He followed it to its occupant and kissed her. with this she became his for a short time – he would have to take her fully later but for now she could be usefull.

"MISTRESS!," the slave called into the smoke.

"Shut up you putrid little welp," came a voice from the cloud.

This was all he needed. He reached through the smoke with his chains and caught her in a vice like grip. He lifted her into the air above the cloud so all the crowd could see the plight of their once "great" queen now powerless against her true master. After being in the air for long enough the now former queen was dragged down into the cloud and with a mighty thud she landed. The force from the thud dispersed the cloud, leaving the overlord standing on the remains of the throne holding the former queen by the neck.

The silence was even worse this time. The entire leadership of the amazon race saw for their first time their new master – _NO –_ their new god had arrived.

"Master," said a voice from behind the overlord.

He turned expecting the slave but saw the queen's daughter. Covered in dust as befits her circumstances but still walked up to the overlord like she belonged.

"If you'll allow me?," she asked pointing at her now powerless mother.

The overlord nodded and released her, unsure of what to expect.

The woman placed one hand on each side of her mother's head and with a pulse of blue light he saw the mana being drained from her mother. The victim screamed and howled as it happened but her daughter was unrelenting.

The overlord saw something familiar in her and something he liked.

Once she was done the victim fell to her knees coughing.

"What do you think?" smiled the princess, "because I think we could be a great team."

"Impressive," said the overlord, "but I'm not done yet."

He grabbed the slave's collar, tearing it from her neck. He snapped it on the coughing woman kneeling on the ground.

If she could protest she didn't just stared at her new master and mistress. The full magnitude of the change had not hit her yet, but it will.  
"A good start but she deserves worse," said the daughter smiling sadistically, "Slave. Take of your clothes and make the former queen wear them. After that you will be her new handler, in her clothes."

"I think I'm in love," the overlord said out loud.

"Give it time darling," the new mistress said leaning closer to the overlord, "And my name is Andrea."

And they kissed while the amazon race awaited their future.  
======================


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

He stood atop the highest balcony carved from the mountain, soon to be tower. He saw the amazon convoys slowly approaching the ash ground that surrounded the tower. He had ordered them to settle the ring of ash around the tower set up a fortified castle town. The tower would be the heart of his empire and the amazon's lives.

He had done a lot more. He had ordered the creation of permanent packs under a commander. Any failures would have consequences for those responsible. Those packs that had existed before were only temporary for patrols and raids. Now there life would be their pack and their god their overlord.

He needed to put them to work. He needed his forge to be lit, his armour to be crafted and much more. But for now he needed an army to control and lead.

He sighed as he contemplated the task before him.

He felt a pair of arms around his back, feeling and groping their way round.

"Hello lover," said Andrea.

Thank god she talked first, he thought. There was a real chance he would call her by the wrong name and he could do without that particular problem.

"Hello yourself," he returned.

"So what's the plan for today, apart from tearing me in half?" she said, the smug smile being clear from her voice.

He thought for his answer but was distracted by the heels clacking on the steps to his room. Unfortunately for him the room was bare except for his bed – nowhere to hide her. Looks like the problem had come for him. A battle on your opponents terms is never good and empires have fallen because it. This was on a smaller scale but no less problematic. Mistresses in the same room don't go as well as some believe.

With no place to hide no option to run and a mistress on his back and one coming to face him he had no choice but to face the situation. But he would make the first strike.

He turned to his most recent mistress and kissed her.

The clacking came closer then stopped. The only sound became their kissing.

"What a lovely sight to see," the voice said. It was his mother and for the first time that was met with relief.

He let go of his mistress and turned to his mother. She stood in the same red and black dress she always wore and if anything her cleavage was even more open.

"What is it mother?" he asked.

"Why do I have to want anything? Can't I just watch my son and his mistress have sex in my old bed?" she smiled as a shiver ran down the young couple's backs, "The first of the amazons have arrived to meet you. I suggest we greet them in the throne room – or whatever counts as one now."

"We?" Andrea questioned.

"The overlord of course, me, the mistress and of course you if you can find some clothes."

"The mistress?" Andrea asked distracted from the inclusion of his mother in the matters of state.

And with that Velvet, left leaving her son to his now irate mistress.

======================================

It would do.

The throne room was bare. It consisted of a circular room with stone pillars the size and width of trees surrounding an empty floor. The floor was of basic stone slabs with carvings yet to come. For those who entered the throne room their focus would be the simple stone throne atop 13 stairs. The first 10 rose to a level then followed by 3 steps to the throne itself. Beyond the circular room was the wall of the mountain still being carved out by the minions crawling across the mountain.

It still needed work, he was not ashamed to admit that, but right now he had business to attend to.

In the centre of the room a few feet from the throne stood the party of the Amazonian leaders. Each leader in their traditional garbs was accompanied by a standard bearer, their second in command and two bodyguards. The leaders themselves come from the 10 greatest tribes and have smaller tribes below them. Now they gathered below the overlord's throne.

And on that throne sat the overlord. On each arm sat his mistresses each trying to hide their hatred of each other. Behind his throne was his mother with yet another full glass of wine. But three steps down was the former queen of the amazons now stripped of her power and most of her clothes. Garbed and barely covered in shabby fur clothes with a collar and chain connected to the throne with her care taker of near Gnarl, much to his joy.

"Why have you come?" called the overlord to his guests, letting his voice echo through the newly excavated mountain.

The amazons looked at each other as each wondered who would speak first. In the end the first to speak was a muscular woman in a bear skin cloak covering her numerous scars.

"T-to swear our oath of loyalty my lord," she said clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. The others nodded in agreement, except one. A tall bald woman with bird skulls draped around her neck in several bands. Her colourless eyes and bale skin drew little notice compared to the large eagle on her shoulder. The dress beneath the skulls was constructed of bird feathers all tied together with the straps that held her sword.

"Do you have a problem, Greywing of the Skymaids said the overlord glaring at her.

The room went silent.

If Greywing was disturbed by her given name being used she did not show it.

"In fact I do," she said defiantly now turning to her fellow amazons, "We worship the same gods but in different forms. But this is not our god. This is an imposter who dreams of godhood. Prove your faith and let us destroy him."

The last part was dramatic, probably too dramatic for her own good. She ended her little speech with a defiant sword drawn point at the overlord.

Sadly for her, no one joined her. Her guards took a visible step back and the whole group looked on in morbid curiosity.

The overlord smirked at Greywing's predicament. He lifted his gauntlet as it pulsed with mana.

Before he could strike her down Victoria whispered in his ear, "leave her alive I have an idea," she left it with a kiss on his cheek. His mind reeled with possibilities only to be interrupted by Andrea whispering.

"Kill her now and make it painful," she purred in his other ear.

The chuckles of his mother in the background echoed through the room as he pondered her fate.

He let his mana dissipate from his gauntlet, much to the surprise of those in the room.

He grabbed the chain from his throne and pulled his slave to his feet. She struggled of course and winced in pain from being dragged up the steps. As she got closer the young overlord pulled his pet's collar even harder, nearly choking her and grabbed one breast in a vice like grip while forced her pained face towards her former subjects.

"Pet," he snarled at her, "What do you say to your former followers? And what do you say to your wannabe rescuer?"

Shocked expressions stared back at the now broken woman who used to be their queen.

Through teary eyes she finally answered, "WOOF, WOOF!"

"Good pet," he said kicking his pet down the steps of his throne. She bounced down till the collar caught her.

He returned his attention to the impudent amazon, whose sword has since lowered to the floor.

"M-my lord...I…I –," she didn't finish her sentence. The overlord's mana shot through her like lightning and she fell to the floor.

"Kick her to the side and let us continue," the overlord said casually. As she lay on the floor her eagle pecked at her still body as her former subordinate came up wielding a knife. She killed the eagle and tore its skull from its body, still flesh covered and bleeding. The new leader of the Skymaids then took the bird's skull necklace from her fallen leader and added the eagles dripping skull to the necklace. Upon putting the necklace on she dragged the amazon away.

With the body in the corner of the room nearest to gnarl, again much to his joy, the amazons kneeled before their overlord.

"We swear by our gods this sacred oath to the ruler of our empire and our people, the overlord. I swear my undying obedience as our master. I swear my total worship and faith as our true god. And I swear to give my life for this oath and my overlord," they recited in unison with their heads bowed and banners lying on the ground.

"Rise, my warriors," commanded the overlord, "from now on all tribes shall be one, with many clans contained within. You shall be my commanders and lead within a grand council under me and more members will be added in future. For now, all blacksmiths shall be put to work in the tower's forge, stables shall store the horses and other beasts, and the packs shall be put into training from dawn till dusk. Have all who are able to fight split between the 10 of you and they shall be you armies till further notice. Mount patrols into the forest and have maps created. Once fortifications are completed set up a guard rota."

"What is our first target my lord?" asked an amazon in a cloak made from crow feathers and a hood that concealed her face.

"The forts that hold the centre," stated the overlord.

==========================================


End file.
